Uncharted : Through the danger
by Rissclaw
Summary: Tout ce que je voulais c'était explorer le palais d'Hadès, pas faire ressortir mon passe personnel, putain.
1. Chapitre 1 - L'Enfer sur Terre

Adossé contre le mur, j'attendais dans un coin a l'ombre que mes douleurs passent. Sans déconner, comment on peux dormir sur une plaque de métal ? Je sais qu'on est en prison, m'enfin quand même, quoi ! Surtout que moi, je suis innocent. Ca ne faisait que 3 jours qu'on était ici, mais les paysages a base de sol couvert de boue en permance, de méxicain quarantenaires, tattoué et avec pour seule expression faciale celle de l'énervement, j'en avais marre. Heureusement qu'il y avait ce merdeux de Rafe Adler pour me rincer l'oeil. Oui, son comportement de gosse riche m'énerve mais... Rah, son visage traduisant toute son arrogance, ses yeux bleus clair a vous transpercer l'âme et ce sourire... Est-ce que je suis amoureux ? Peut-être. Est-ce qu'il est en train de réaliser que je le matte depuis au moins 5 bonnes minutes ? Peut-être aussi. Croyant encore a ma discrétion, je détourne le regard l'air de rien. Il vint se poser sur mon grand frère, au fond de la cour, en train de joué au poker. En manque de nicotine, il essayé de gagner quelques clopes. Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer qu'il gagne pour que je puisse les lui voler. Enfin, essayer. Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées profondes par mon sauveur de rétine : Rafe.

« Je crève de froid. »

Je ne pu retenir un petit sourire quand il prit ce petit ton, celui où il a l'air de dire « Bordel j'ai demandé qu'on m'apporte un tank sur le champ, pourquoi je suis en train d'attendre? ».

« Tu veux une couverture ? Plaisantai-je.

\- De la chaleur humaine de préférence. »

Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils face a cette nouvelle avance. Tout du moins, ca y ressembler beaucoup.

« Je ferais l'affaire, tu penses ? Dis-je, provocateur.

\- Ooh oui, largement. »

La voix basse et rauque. Plus de doute, c'en était une. J'aurais bien voulu le réchauffer, mais le lieu n'y était pas vraiment propice... Je vis Sam se lever en allumant une clope, et se diriger vers Nate. Ah, enfin revenu ! Rafe et moi allions les rejoindre alors qu'ils avaient déjà commencé a discuté :

« En parlant de Vargas, dit Nate, on va avoir un problème.

\- Quel genre de problème ? Il t'as fais entré dans la vieille prison ? Demanda immédiatement Rafe.

\- Ouais, ouais, il l'a fait. Après avoir lu la lettre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il sait exactement ?

\- Assez pour vouloir sa part. »

Rafe, Sam et moi soupirions en cœur, agacé. Super, encore moins de thune pour nous.

« Rafe, si jamais quelqu'un d'autre en entend parler... fit Sam avant de se faire couper par Adler.

\- T'inquiète pas, je vais m'occuper de Vargas ca va aller. »

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de mon frère, en réconfort, avant de poursuivre.

« Pour l'instant il faut qu'on se concentre sur le plus important. »

Nathan confirma avant de nous proposer d'aller dans un coin plus tranquille. Tous les 4, on entra dans la salle des « machines » a l'insu des gardes. Ce qui n'était pas très compliqué car ils étaient tous aveugle.

« Bon, on sera tranquille ici, osberva Sam qui s'assura que les lieux soient sécurisés.

\- Alors qu'est ce qu'on a ? Fit Rafe, curieux. »

Nathan sortit de son pantalon ce qui semblait être un crucifix en bois et en or. Samuel sortit un juron tant il était beau, puis Adler tenta de la prendre. Nate l'éloigna.

« Est-ce que je peux ? »

Il attenda l'approbation de notre grand-frère pour la lui donner.

« Fais attention, s'il te plait.

\- C'est de la belle ouvrage... Complètement creux, dit-il en regardant l'intérieur via le bout de la croix, cassé. Pourquoi un homme d'Avery pendrait la peine de caché un crucifix qui n'a aucune valeur ? Demanda le riche aux frères Drake.

\- Ben... Parce que c'est pas un crucifix. Techniquement, un crucifix c'est une réprensatation de Jésus, dit-il en donnant un coup de coude a notre frère pour le ramener parmis nous. Là, c'est pas Jésus. »

J'écoutai Nate attentivement, et constater notre superbe « crucifix ».

« Hm, tu as raison : pas de couronnes d'épis, il est ligoté a la croix...et alors si c'est pas Jésus... ?

\- Lit l'inscription. »

Il tourna la croix.

« Digna Factis Recipimus... Nous recevons...

\- Nous recevons ce que nos actions ont mérités, le coupai-je, une demi-seconde après avoir lu.

\- Impressionnant...

\- C'est l'avantage de grandir dans un orphelinat catholique. Donc c'est Saint Dimas. »

Rafe nous observa tous les 3, considérant cette découverte sur notre vie.

« Le voleur pénitant, y'a un lien, mais lequel ? Déduit Nate.

\- Les gars, vous pouvez m'expliquer ? Je vous rappel que j'ai pas fais mon catéchisme, signala Rafe, perdu.

\- Pendant la crucifixion, Jésus est placé au milieu de 2 voleurs, ok ? L'un des 2 s'est moquer de Jésus, l'autre voleur, ce gars-là, Sam désigna la croix, il est pénitant. Il a accepté son chatiment de bonne grâce.

\- Du coup Jésus l'a fait monter au paradis, compléta Nate. »

Sam rit. C'était ce petite rire qu'il avait quand il avait découvert quelque chose qui lui paraissait... Evident.

« Il y a bien une cathédrale dédiez a Saint Dismas. Elle est en écosse.

\- Le dernier endroit où on a vu Avery... »

On se lança tous un regard pleins de joie : on avait une piste, et une énorme. Le trésor d'Henry Avery n'était plus qu'à porter de main !

« J'avais des doutes sur vos compétences, mais je ne suis pas deçu. Allons chercher Vargas et quittons ce trou a rat. »

Alors que nous nous apprêtions a quitter la salle, environ 5 mecs nous bloquèrent le passage.

« Laisse moi deviner, ce serait pas le type avec qui tu t'es battu ? Fit Rafe.

\- Je savais pas qu'il avait autant d'amis, répondit Nate. »

Celui qui semblait être le chef de bande, un mec au crâne rasé et tattoué, échangea quelques mots en espagnol avec mon frère. Mais monsieur propre n'avait pas l'air de vouloir discuter, et s'avança les poings devant vers Nathan. Samuel se fit repousser par le malfrat alors qu'il voulait s'interposer, il lança son poing en plein dans la figure du chef. Sans plus tarder, on se mit a frapper dans la gueule des 4 autres. Je vis Sam et Nate saisir un mec a 2, en l'envoyant se claquer le crâne contre le sol. Puis un autre, tentant d'étrangler Rafe avec son bras. Inutile de me faire prier : je saisis le bras de ce mec, avant de l'harceler de coup. Il finit par tomber raide mort sur le sol. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je tuer quelqu'un, heureusement pour moi. On finit par prendre l'habitude de ce genre de chose, surtout quand c'est aussi facile.

« J'aurais pu m'en sortir tout seul. »

J'haussai un sourcil a ce que je venais d'entendre. Quel petit merdeux. Soudain, Vargas, un gardien grassouillés, au crâne déjà bien amoché a cause de la calvicie, débarqua et mit au sol le chef a coup de matraque. Il nous engueula en espagnol avant de nous faire mettre en ligne contre une des machines. Ses potes les gardiens nous fouillèrent tous, et l'un d'eux finit par découvrir la croix que Nate avait caché dans une de ses poches. Notre complice ordonna aux gardiens de nous emmener dans son bureau. Ouf, il n'avait pas perdu la tête. On se fit tous les 4 trainer a l'intérieur d'une pièce ne pouvant être éclairé que par une seule fenêtre. Non seulement le ciel était couvert, mais les volets tamisés encore plus le faible rayon de lumière qui nous rester. Sous cette dernière, se trouvait un bureau en bois couvert de papier. Il répèta aux gardes de nous laisser seuls avec lui, avant de fermer a clé.

« Ca t'en a pris du temps, commença Rafe, on a bien faillit se faire tuer.

\- Ca peut s'arranger, déclara Vargas. »

Il avait une arme. Ce fils de chien avait un flingue.

« Vargas... T'es sérieux là ? Fit Adler.

\- ''Oh non j'ai rien trouvé du tout, dit-il, imitant Nate qui lui avait surement mentit a propos de la croix, c'est forcément dans une autre tour". »

Il lui lança.

« On est des catholiques pur souche tu sais, plaisanta Nate, j'en ai toujours une sur moi. »

J'observai le visage balafré de mon grand frère.

« Très drôle, dis Vargas avant de pointer son arme vers Nathan. »

En cœur, Sam et moi s'avançions.

« Eh, eh, du calme. Dis-je en premier.

\- Elle a aucune valeur, poursuivis Sam.

\- Vous me prenez pour un con ?

\- Oh si tu veux qu'on négocie allons y mais arrête de jouer a la racaille du tiers monde. Aller, pose ce flingue. »

Rafe, tu as beau avoir un comportement de petit con, je t'adore. Vargas, refroidis, rangéna son arme.

« Merci. Je te propose de passer ta part a... 10% ? »

Il rit.

« 50%.

\- T'es pété ou quoi ? Sans nous, tu connaitrais même pas l'existence de ce trésor, connard.

\- Mason a raison, on fait tout le boulot, confirma Rafe.

\- 20%. Comme vous autres.

\- 20... Ca vous paraît équitable, nous demanda t-il ?

\- C'est pas ça qui va nous tuer, fis Sam, rempli d'amertume. »

Nate et moi hochions la tête en guise « d'accord. »

« Alors marché conclu, déclara Rafe. »

Ils se serrèrent la main, et Vargas dit :

« Mais si jamais vous essayez de... »

Ce n'est pas la suite de sa phrase qui vint ensuite, mais un coup de couteau de la part du gosse de riche. Le gardien tenta de tirer, mais il anticipa en levant son bras. Le coup de feu partit malgré tout. Rafe lui prit son arme, laissant tomber le cadavre au sol.

« Bon, c'est réglé.

\- T'es devenu complètement dingue ou quoi ?! S'exclama Nate.

\- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?! »

Le visage de Rafe était... terrifiant. La plupart du temps, il était blasé, ou souriait de façon arrogante ou ironique. Mais là, il était en colère, fou de rage. On était pas vraiment différent sur ce point là, moi aussi, j'ai toujours eu du mal a contrôler ma haine. Trois coup frappèrent a la porte, evidemment, ils nous avaient entendus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fais ? S'écria Sam

\- On s'en tiens au plan, dis Rafe en prenant les clès sur le corps de notre ex-complice.

\- Ca faisait partit du plan, ça ?! S'exclama a nouveau Nate. »

Adler nous conseilla de le suivre, ce que nous faisions sans plus tarder. Le plan était de s'enfuir via un bâteau fournit par Vargas, on avait le clé de celui-ci, il ne nous restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de rejoindre le point de rendez-vous. La seconde suivit celle où nous sortions du bureau, des coups de feu retentissait un peu partout. Rafe courut vers la porte suivante, avant de nous avertir qu'elle était bloquée. Nate et moi se jetions sur les barreaux d'une fenêtre, que nous vinrent briser rapidement. On sauta tous a travers avant d'être forcer de traverser un étroi couloir couvert de tuyau. A la sortie, une foule de gardiens armés nous attendait sur le bâtiment d'en face.

Prenant la fuite, nous nous retrouvions dans une petite cour créer par l'intersection de 4 bâtiments. Rafe et moi cherchions un nouveau chemin, jusqu'à ce que :

« Par ici, l'échelle ! »

Nate avait aider Sam a atteindre l'échelle se trouvant plus haut. Une fois celle-ci descendue, mon frère me fit signe de passer, ce que je fis sans plus attendre. La course reprit son court. Je devais avouer que même si j'étais terrifié a l'idée que l'un de nous se prennent une balle, mais rien ne m'enlevera ce goût pour l'adrénaline : le point commun entre les 3 frères Drake. On était tous les 3 accros a cette « drogue naturel ». Alors qu'on s'apprêtais a sauté sur une sorte d'échaffaudage, Nate se fit prendre par 2 gardiens. Sans plus attendre, l'ainé de la famille et moi-même accourions a son secours. On se retrouva de nouveau a se battre contre des connards, entre frère. Assénant le dernier coup, j'eus la joie de découvrir que Rafe ne nous avait pas vraiment attendu. Quel enfoirés.

« Vite, il faut qu'on rejoigne Rafe, déclara Sam, ouvrant une trappe donnant sur un conduit.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu lui fais pas confiance ?

\- Si... Jusqu'à un certain point. »

Je souris, amusé. C'est vrai qu'il avait peut-être tendance a se faire passer avant tout le monde, qu'il venait de tuer notre complice devant nous, menaçant mon frère de lui montrer sa folie, mais bon. Pas de quoi s'affoler !

Une fois sortit de son conduit, étroit, sombre et menaçant, nous virent Rafe, au dessus de nous. Pendant la fraction de seconde où il pensa a autre chose que son cul, il fit descendre l'échelle qui nous permis de remonter. Une fois en haut, on l'a vis. La Mer. Plus qu'un grand saut, et nous pourrions profiter de la nature, de l'eau, et de ce putain de bateau ! Rafe en tête, moi le suivant, Nate et Sam me suivait de près.

On passa tous sans problème cet énorme faussé qui séparait les 2 batiments nous séparant de la liberté, tous, sauf un. Samuel. Il était resté bloqué de l'autre côté, a cause de l'armée de gardiens qui nous fussillait.

« Saute, attrape ma main ! Hurla Nate, paniqué. »

Moi aussi, je commençai a paniquer. J'aimais le danger, mais pas au point de frôler la mort. Et là, elle était bien trop proche a mon goût. Rafe me lança une arme, et il tira sur les gardiens d'en face. A 2, on couvrait mon ainé. Il sauta, et attrapa de justesse la main de Nate. Soudain, un gardien arriva sur le toit d'en face. Il tira a l'aide de sa mitrailleuse, mais il ne nous toucha pas.

Enfin, je croyais. Mes yeux vinrent se poser immédiatement sur Sam lorsque j'entendu Nate crié son nom. Il cracha du sang, sous nos yeux. Je voyais sa main glissé petit a petit, il ne répondait plus a Nathan qui lui hurlé de le tenir. Il finit par tombé sur les plaques de taules, en bas. J'étais pétrifié, qu'est ce que je venais de voir ? Qu'est ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Impossible. Improbable, pas mon grand frère. Pas Sam, pas Samuel Drake.

« Nate ! Mason ! »

Rafe ? Oui, c'était sa voix. Du moins je crois.

« Il faut y aller !

\- Nan, nan, j'peux pas le laisser ! Fit Nate, en sanglot.

\- Nate, ton frère est mort. »

Non. Non, non, pas ça. Ca ne pouvait pas être réel, ça ne pouvait pas nous arriver a nous. J'en avais assez de perdre ma famille, on allait pas me prendre mon frère en plus ?

« Si vous vous bougez pas le cul, Rafe attrapa mon bras, sur la route du départ, vous allez finir comme lui ! »

Oui, il fallait bouger. Vite...

« Nate ! Fut la seule chose qui réussit a sortir de ma gorge nouée. »

Il se leva, tant bien que mal, et nous courrions ensemble dans la forêt qui entourait la prison. Le vent soufflait, une averse avait commencer. C'était comme ci... comme ci le ciel aussi, était en colère. Triste et en colère. Mais avant que je ne puisse m'enfoncer dans mes pensées, le gouffre donnant sur la Mer apparut devant mes yeux. Je réussis a sauter, je ne sais comment.

Mon frère venait de mourir.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Une vie ordinaire

Pluie de merde, pourquoi il faut toujours que ça tombe le jour où je n'ai qu'un pauvre pull sur moi ? Fuyant l'averse, je montai rapidement les marches blanches en bois de ma petite maison. En entrant a l'intérieur, je sentis immédiatement la différence entre l'air pur et celui intoxiqué par le shit. Je retrouvai ce bon vieux canapé en tissu sur lequel je fonçai m'affaler. Je déposai la cendre de ma cigarette dans le cendrier, toujours présent, sur ma table basse. Il faisait aussi froid dans ce salon qu'a l'extérieur, putain. Je me levai, me dirigeant vers le panneau de commande du chauffage, le réglant sur 22. En revenant, je regardai ma chaîne hi-fi. Un peu de musique pour camoufler le bruit de la pluie sur mes fenêtres n'était pas une mauvaise idée en soit. Prenant mon portable pour choisir le son, mes yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur l'une des chansons préférès de mon grand-frère : Inbetween days de The Cure.

La gorge nouée, je ravalai ma salive. Je mourrais d'envie de l'écouter. J'aimais me rémémorer nos moments ensemble, avec Nate, mais c'était tellement... Douloureux. Balayant mes angoisses d'un coup de pouce, je lançais cette foutue musique. Évidemment, dès les premières notes, un flot de souvenirs me noya l'esprit. A pas lent, j'allais me rasseoir sur mon canapé. Je me revoyait, ado, et lui, jeune adulte, mettre cette foutue chanson en boucle dans ce qui nous servait d'appartement a l'époque. Toujours une clope aux lèvres, une barbe de trois jours le collant a la mâchoire, c'était la période où il commençait a mettre des chemises dans toute ces tenues. A fleur, de couleur unie, avec d'autres motifs, il était tomber fou amoureux de ce vêtement. C'était plutôt pratique : a son anniversaire, on avait pas des cadeaux pas cher tout réfléchis.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux une fois son anniversaire évoqué. Qu'est ce que je donnerais pas pour dépenser a nouveau de l'argent dans une chemise horrible, pour qu'il me fasse chier a mettre toujours ses musiques plutôt que les nôtres... On avait pas eu de chance tous les 3, notre mère s'est suicidé l'année de ma naissance, et notre père n'a rien trouver d'autre que de nous foutre dans un orphelinat. Je suis un homme transgenre, a ma naissance et pendant une grande partie de ma vie, on m'a considéré comme une femme. Dès que j'ai découvert que j'étais un homme, vers mes... 13 ans, je l'ai annoncé a mes frères, qui m'ont compris sans problème. C'est a cause de ça que je me suis retrouvé dans un orphelinat pour fille plutôt que pour garçon. Sam, qui ne resta pas longtemps là-bas, vint un jour nous chercher pour récupérer les affaires de notre mère. Elles étaient chez une vieille femme, pour qui notre mère travaillée auparavant. Nous prenant pour de vulgaire voleur, elle appela la police. Malheureusement, elle fit une crise cardiaque devant nous, ne nous laissant d'autre choix que de fuir. C'est suite a cette incident que nous sommes passer des frères Morgan aux frères Drake : il fallait changer de noms, nous allions être poursuivis par la police. C'est aussi a partir de là que Samuel prit soin de ses 2 petits frères.

Il avait toujours su comment s'occuper de nous, bien que nous avions était obligé de voler pour survivre. Quand je l'ai perdu, il y a 15 ans de ça, j'ai cru que je ne pourrais pas tenir. Je perdais mon grand-frère, sans qui je n'avais plus aucun repère. Il m'avait tout appris, il avait toujours su quoi faire, quoi dire.

« Mason, ouvre moi ! »

Levant la tête, je vis derrière ma porte, la silouhette de mon amie Jade. En vitesse, je me levai, essuyais mes yeux rouges, et allais lui ouvrir. Elle entra tout de suite après. On pourrais croire que c'est malpolie, mais non, elle sait bien que ma maison est aussi la sienne. Elle se tourna vers moi, enfonçant ses yeux éméraudes dans les miens. Elle coupa également la musique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandai-je.

\- Je coupe la source de tes larmes. »

Evidemment qu'elle avait compris. Jade me connaissait depuis 5 ans, elle avait apprit comment j'étais. J'aurais pu remettre mes yeux rouges sur le dos de la drogue, mais je savais que ca ne fonctionnerait pas avec elle. Jade s'installa sur le canapé, me faisant signe de la rejoindre, ce que je fis. Elle me prit la main, me regardant avec compréhension. Elle avait toujours su comprendre ce que je ressentais : la perte de mon frère, Rafe, mon éloignement avec mon frère...

Quand Sam mourra a la prison, Rafe avait voulu continuer les recherches. Il acheta toutes les terres autour de la cathédrale, et voulait que Nate et moi l'aidions. Sauf que nous n'étions pas du tout en état de continuer la chasse qu'avait commencé notre défunte mère et qui avait tué notre frère. Nate était silencieux, sur les nerfs, s'énervant pour un oui ou pour un non. Tout comme moi. Combiner 2 frères en deuil et rempli de haine a un gosse de riche insupportable ne pensant qu'a une seule chose, a la colère facile, et vous obtenez des engueulades qui en viennent quasi tout le temps aux coups, et au sang. Des engueulades entre Rafe et Nate, mais aussi entre Nate et moi. A propos de Sam, de Rafe, ou d'autres choses idiotes.

Nathan, ne pouvant supporter Rafe une journée de plus, décida de partir. Après ça, on s'était complètement perdu de vue. On s'est revu pour son mariage, quelques uns de nos anniveraires... Mais rien de plus. Je le compris, moi aussi j'avais du mal a supporter Adler. Mais... je ne sais pas. J'avais eu beaucoup plus de mal. Je ne réussis a faire la même qu'un an après. Peut-être était-ce les fois où il essayait de me réconforter qui m'avait fait tenir un peu plus longtemps ? Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est même pas son comportement de merde qui m'a fait m'en aller, mais plutôt le fait que je voyais très bien comment il allait finir avec cette chasse : mort. J'avais essayé de le résonner, de lui dire que ca ne servait a rien, mais non. Il ne m'écoutait pas, peu importe ce que je disais, alors je suis partit. Dire qu'il ne me manque pas serait mentir.

Enfin bref, revenons au présent. Jade n'avait pas attaché ses cheveux aujourd'hui, nous laissant profiter de ses cheveux allant jusqu'au dessus de ses épaules, et de sa frange. Ils étaient doux et soigneusement coiffés, aucun doute la dessus : ses cheveux, c'était comme sa deuxième vie. Elle avait également laissé son treillis pour porter un pantalon en velour noir, parfaitement accordé avec son manteau trois quart noir aussi. Elle était magnifique ma Jade, heureusement que je l'ai rencontré.

« J'ai un truc qui vas te changer les idées. »

Elle sortit alors un papier, représentant ce que je reconnus immédiatement : la fourche a 2 dents d'Hadès.

« Tu vois ça ? Elle posa son doigts vernis en rouge sur l'une des dents.

\- Elle sera en vente aux enchères aux domaines Rossy, demain. »

Je connaissais bien les lieux, toute une bande de criminel se croyant légitimes de leur richesse obtenue grâce a des actes inhumains.

« Tu veux que j'ailles la voler, j'imagine ?

\- C'est ce qui pourrait nous permettre d'accéder au mont Olympe, au palais d'Hadès et...

\- On ? Comment ça on ? »

Après l'accident, je n'ai jamais voulu retravailler avec quelqu'un. J'ai toujours tout fait seul, et elle le savait très bien.

« Oh Mason, merde, quoi, aller ! Je sais m'y prendre, et...

\- Il savait aussi, c'est pas pour autant qu'il a su esquiver des balles ! Hurlai-je. »

Je vis a son visage qu'elle regrettée déjà. Bordel, elle pouvait pas faire un peu plus attention ?

« Désolé. Donc... Tu pourrais accéder au palais, comme ça.

\- Ouais, ouais je vais faire ça, ça me paraît... Bien. Mais, je serais jamais invité là-bas, tu sais ?

\- Qui t'as parlé d'être invité ? J'ai falcifié une invitation, ça fera l'affaire. »

Je souris. Bien sûr, a quoi je m'attendais venant de Jade ? On s'était rencontrés dans un bar LGBT, a Seattle. On a couché ensemble le soir-même, avant de se reveiller chez elle le lendemain. On a appris a se connaître, et on s'est rendu compte qu'on s'apprécié énormément. J'avais toujours eu du mal a parler de mon passé, mais elle faisait partit des gens avec qui c'était moins difficile.

Elle avait raison, ca allait m'aider a me remonter le moral.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Vendre son âme au diable

Le soleil se couché petit a petit sur la Mer, créant alors un reflet rayonnant dans cette dernière. Un spectacle magnifique pour les yeux. Le domaine Rossy était composé d'un gigantesque manoir, là où avait lieu la vente, situé au bord de l'eau. Il était entouré d'une superbe forêt verdoyante. C'était si beau qu'on en oublierait presque ceux qui sont a l'intérieur. Des centaines d'assassins, de chef de cartel, et d'autres criminels en tout genre. Une soirée où Rafe Adler pourrait se trouver sans problème, d'ailleurs.

Je m'éloignai de cette fenêtre pour me diriger vers les toilettes. Je devais me changer, enfiler la tenue de serveur que m'avait filé Jade, histoire de passer inaperçu. Il me fallait passer par le grand hall, là où toute la foule se trouvait. Frôlant les robes rouges et les costards, je me frailler un chemin a travers tout ce monde. On voyait déjà les lots pour ce soir sur les tables, un peu plus haut que nous. Soudain, j'y vis quelque chose de... Non. Ca ne pouvait pas être... C'était bien une croix de Saint Dismas, la même que nous avions trouvez... Alors que je tournais les yeux, choqué de ce que je venais de voir, et inquiet de ce que ca pouvait impliquer, je vis quelque chose d'autre. Ou plutôt, quelqu'un. Sully. Victor Sullivan. Il tourna son visage le temps de quelques secondes, suffisament longtemps pour pouvoir me reconnaître. Son viage changea complètement, et il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. J'allais vite le rejoindre, me laissant me faire enlacer par le vieil homme. J'étais ravis de voir qu'il avait toujours cette moustache et cette superbe chevelure, devenu blanche avec le temps. Le costard qu'il portait lui donner fier allure, et ce cigar qu'il avait toujours collé a ses lèvres lui donné des airs de mafieux. Ce qui, en soit, n'était pas si éloigné de la réalité.

Sully avait sauvé Nate en Espagne, alors qu'il était en train de voler l'anneau de Sir Francis Drake. Une longue histoire, qui fit entré dans la vie des Drake le grand voleur Victor Sullivan. Après ça, Nate et Victor passèrent énormément de temps ensemble, moi je restais avec Samuel. Mais ca n'a jamais empêché que moi et Sullyvan soient très proches.

« Bordel, combien de temps ça fait qu'on s'est pas vu mon grand ?

\- Bien trop longtemps, dis-je, tout content.

\- Ca te va bien, dit-il en montrant la petite barbe ayant vu le jour sur mon visage. »

J'avoue être très satisfait de cette dernière, et suis très réticent a l'idée de la raser.

« Mason Drake, je ne me trompe pas ? »

Une femme noire, musclé, et très élègante, s'adressa a moi. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient relachés, elle était magnifique. Elle me tendit la main.

« L'unique, confirmai-je en la lui serrant. »

Je portai ensuite mon intention sur la personne se trouvant juste a côté d'elle. Là, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je faillis en lâcher mon verre de vodka. Mes craintes étaient confirmés : Rafe était là. Il me regardait, muni d'un de ces sourires aussi charmeur que narquois, habillé d'un superbe costard blanc au nœud papillon noir. Il avait veillit, lui aussi. 15 ans plus tard, nous avions tout les deux adoptés la barbe. Les traits du jeune garçon que j'avais connu avait laissé place a des traits bien plus dur, plus marqué.

« Bonjour, Mason, fit-il.

\- Bonjour.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu ne m'offres même pas ta main ? »

Je souris, nerveux, avant de lui tendre. Il la prit avec beaucoup de delicatesse, je crus même pendant un instant qu'il allait me faire un baise-main tant son geste était doux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? Demandai-je.

\- Si tu as vu les lots de ce soir, je pense que tu peux le deviner tout seul, répondit Adler.

\- Oh, evidemment.

\- Et toi ?

\- Ayant réussis a passer autre chose, pour ma part, je suis ici pour la fourche d'Hadès. »

Son sourire s'agrandit, ravalant sa haine. Bordel ce que je pouvais le connaître par cœur... Je me tournai vers Sully, ne comprennant toujours pas ce qu'il faisait ici. Avery l'interessé aussi maintenant ?

« Ne me dis pas que tu es aussi là pour Avery.

-Oh non, non, des gallons espagnoles me suffiront. »

Bien sûr, Sully, bien sûr.

« Bon, non pas que votre compagnie me dérange, mais j'ai besoin de bouger un peu. A plus tard, peut-être.

\- Je l'espère, oui, dit Rafe.

\- Oh, mais, je me tourna vers la femme, je ne connais toujours pas votre nom.

\- Nadine Ross, me sourit-elle. ons tard. »

Je souris, et salut Sully en m'en allant. J'accélèrai le pas. Il fallait que j'aille au toilette, que je me rince le visage. Comment un seul homme pouvait il me mettre dans un état pareil ? 13 ans après, rien de ce que je ressentais pour cet enfoirés n'avait disparus. Une fois face a la porte des toilettes, j'ouvrai rapidement la porte et sautai sur le robinet. J'aspergeais mon visage d'eau avant de me regarder dans le miroir. Les cernes sous mes yeux bleus étaient marqués, et j'étais incroyablement pâle. J'avais également beaucoup maigris après les évènements de Panama, mais par chance ma musculature était intacte. Le costard que je portais moulé d'ailleurs assez bien mes bras et mon torse. J'avas remarqué les regards de Rafe divaguant de mon visage pour explorer mon corps. Après Sam, il n'avait pas cessé de me faire des avances. J'ai cédé, une fois, plusieurs mêmes. Ca m'aidait a me détendre, a penser a autre chose, et je me disais qu'il me portait de l'intêret comme ça.

Un homme sortit des toilettes, la tête baissée. Quant il la leva, je frôla mon troisième arrêt cardiaque. Mais celui-ci était différent. J'étais bien en train de reconnaître quelqu'un que je n'avais pas vu depuis plusieurs années, sauf que cette personne là, est censée être morte. Je me tournai face a lui, bouche-bée. Lui aussi, était choqué. Mais il finit par sourir le premier.

« Salut, petit-frère. »

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, et a pas rapide, je vins me blottir contre lui. Contre Sam. Comment... C'était impossible, il est mort devant moi.

« Tu m'as manqué, fit-il.

\- Toi aussi.. Comment... Comment c'est possible, putain ?! Tu t'es pris des balles, juste devant moi, je...

\- Eh, eh, du calme. On va aller retrouver Nate, et on va discuter de tout ça dehors.

\- Nate est là aussi ?! »

Cette vente aux enchères contenait bien plus que de simple lot, elle contenait presque la totalité de mon entourage. Bordel de merde, je ne croyais toujours pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Mon grand frère, mort devant moi, était en train de me serrer dans ses bras. Je l'avais pleurer pendant tant d'années, et... putain. Je quittai son étreinte, et découvrais que le temps avait endurcit ses traits a lui auss. Il était beau, mon frère. Les cheveux en arrière, volumineux, s'arrêtant juste avant sa nuque, et ses yeux de charmeur.

Il prit ma main, me guidant jusqu'à l'extérieur. Le soleil avait déjà bien avancée sa course, et il faisait presque complètement nuit.

« Nate ? Il faut que tu viennes, dehors, du côté droit. C'est urgent, dit Sam en appuyant sur son oreilette. »

En une soirée, je retrouvai mon « ex », l'homme qui était comme un père pour moi, mon frère « décédé » et mon deuxième frère. Incroyable. Mais l'incompréhension qui m'avait envahit commençait a laisser place a de la haine. Il était bien vivant, même si j'avais dû mal a croire que ce n'était pas une hallucination, mais il où était-il depuis tout ce temps ? 15 longues années ont passés sans que je n'ai de nouvelles, 15 années où je me suis refermé sur moi-même, où j'ai sombré dans une dépréssion dont je ne voyais pas la fin, et d'un seul coup, comme ça, il revenait ?

« Où est-ce que t'étais ?

\- C'est une longue histoire...

\- Ca tombe bien, j'ai tout mon temps. »

Je voyais a son regard qu'il était désolé, qu'il s'en voulait. Il avait tant intêret a me donner une bonne nouvelle... Je vis Nate, en costume, tout comme Sam, sortir du manoir et nous rejoindre. Il me sourit, avant de s'avancer pour m'enlacer. J'aurais aimé profiter de ce moment toute ma vie, quand Nate ou Sam me font un câlin, j'avais l'impression d'être protéger de tous les danger du monde. Que rien n'affecterait notre joie, notre vie. Quand il s'éloigna de moi, je revins poser mon regard froid sur Samuel.

« Alors ? Fis-je, impatient.

\- Bon... euh... »

Il cherchait ses mots, alors Nate prit le relai.

« Quand il s'est fait tiré dessus, les « médécins » se sont chargés de lui. Ils l'ont foutu au trou, et tu connais la maison, impossible de communiquer a l'extérieur. Il est resté 15 ans là-bas, mais il y a quelques jours, Hector Alcazar l'a fait sortir pendant sa propre évasion. Sauf qu'il y avait une condition...

\- … Je dois trouver le trésor d'Avery, et lui filer une part. »

J'hallucine. Je rêve, même.

« Sully est avec vous j'imagine ?

\- Oui, confirma Nate.

\- Il faut que tu nous aides Mason, et puis... C'est une chasse qu'on a commencé ensemble, tout les trois.

\- Oui, une chasse qui t'as fais disparaître de notre vie pendant 15 ans. T'as juste eu de la chatte de pas t'être fait buter par ces balles, mais si ca arrive a nouveau, je pense que la mort te laissera filer une deuxième fois. »

Il soupira, agâcé. A quoi il s'attendait ? Que je le suive, de bon cœur ? A cause de ce trésor a la con, on m'avait volé 15 ans de mon existence merdique, et ça a rendu Rafe complètement obsédé par cette merde.

« On peux largement trouver une autre solution pour filer de la thune a Alcazar, on en a rien a foutre de ce trésor, ca a faillit tous nous tuer. Il vous faut quoi de plus bordel ?

\- Il acceptera aucun centimes si ça ne vient pas d'Avery.

\- Désolé, mais c'est hors de question que je participe a ça. En plus, Rafe est aussi sur le coup. Je refuse de... »

Voir mourir Rafe ? Devoir le tuer de mes mains ? Je ne voulais pas dire des choses pareilles a voix Jaurès, hors de question.

« Ca sera sans moi, un point c'est tout.

\- D'accord, pas de soucis. On reviendra te voir quand tout sera fini, et on profitera de Sam tous ensemble. »

Un sourire fragile vint se dresser sur mon visage. Je ne pus retenir mes larmes une seconde de plus, et je courrais me refugier dans les bras de mon grand-frère. Nate nous rejoins quelques secondes après. Quand nous étions jeunes, nous avions inventés les « Câlins Drake ». Ils constitaient a se faire a câlin, a trois, pour se réconforter, s'amuser, ou juste comme ça. On n'avait gardé ça jusqu'à ce qu'il « meurt ».

On termina notre « Câlin Drake ».

« Je vais aller éteindre les lumières, Sam va voler la croix de Saint Dismas, et on s'en ira avec Sully, m'expliqua Nate.

\- D'accord. Ca vous ennuie si je me sers de vous pour aussi voler quelque chose ?

\- Si on peux faire d'une pierre 2 coups, fais toi plaisir, dit Sam. Mais qu'est ce qui t'intéresse, en faite ?

\- La fourche d'Hadès. »

Ils acquiéssèrent tous les 2.

« Je vous fait confiance, vous avez vraiment pas intêret a mourir tous les 3.

\- T'en fais pas, on a la tête dur, plaisanta Nate. »

Je repartis dans le grand hall, et rejoingnis Sully qui s'était éloigné de Rafe et Nadine.

« Alors, tu les as vu ?

\- T'aurais pu me le dire, quand même.

\- Et tout dévoiler a l'autre enfoirés ?

\- Ouais, bon...Nate va être long ?

\- D'ici une dizaine de minutes, ça sera bon. »

Dix minutes, le temps qu'il me laissait pour aller me changer. J'en avais mon objectif avec toutes ces retrouvailles. Je fonçai aux toilettes, et me débarassai de mon costard pour enfiler une tenue de serveur adequat. Retournant dans le hall, j'observai les alentours. Je ne m'étais jamais sentit a l'aise dans les endroits rempli de monde. L'impression que tous les yeux étaient rivés sur moi ne me quittait pas. Je pris une grande inspiration, et allait me placer près des lots.

Surveillant Sully, au cas où, je voyais qu'il était retourné près d'Adler, mais qu'il comptait justement s'éloigner. Adler lui prit le bras. Trop loin pour entendre la conversation, je me contentais des expressions faciales et des gestes de ces derniers. Soudain, Rafe balança le verre de Victor au sol, avant d'hurler :

« Arrête tes conneries ! Je sais pas comment t'as fait pour t'incruster ici, mais si t'es là seulement pour enchérir sur la croix d'Avery, alors là je peux déjà te dire comment tu vas t'en aller : ce sera les pieds devants !

\- Rafe ! Fit Nadine. »

En effet, toute la salle s'étaient tue, et tourner vers la dispute. Il savait toujours aussi bien gérer sa colère a ce que je voyais... Embarassé de constater que tous les yeux étaient sur lui, Adler prit un de ses faux-sourires les plus magnifiques avant d'essuyer les épaules de Sullivan, avant que ce dernier ne s'éloigne.

Alors que la femme s'occupant de la vente, presentée les lots, j'observais Sam de l'autre côté de la scène, en serveur. On se sourit. La présentatrice commença directement la vente avec la croix d'Avery, et Adler ne se fit pas prier pour commencer a en enchérir. Il commença fortement avec 90 000. Il était riche, et il adoré le montrer. Soudain, Sully leva son panneau. Il gagnait du temps, forcément. Un magnifique échange d'enchère entre mon « ex » et mon « père » démarra alors. Quel foutoir. C'est alors que Rafe, agâcé, décida d'augmenter a … :

« 500 000, qu'on en finisse pour de bon.

\- Euh... merci, fit la femme, déstabiliser. »

Les regards se posèrent sur Victor, qui salua Rafe : il se stoppait là.

« Tu m'as fais peur pendant quelques secondes, Victor. J'ai cru que j'allais devoir te tuer. »

Rire du public. Le plus flippant dans cette histoire, c'était qu'ils étaient tous ou presque des tueurs, alors ils riaient a cette vanne mais... pas de façon ironique. Je ne pu m'empêcher de fixer Rafe. Qu'est ce qu'il était beau. Il levait la tête, fier, attendant qu'on annonce qu'il était le nouveau détenteur de la croix d'Avery.

« 500 000 une fois... 500 000 deux fois... Adjugé vendu au monsieur a ma gauche pour 500 000... »

Noir. Plus de lumière. Ahah, pas le temps d'attendre plus longtemps, je saisis rapidement cette magnifique dent, et traversai la salle le plus rapidement possible.

« Mesdames et messieurs, veuillez gardez votre calme, le générateur de secours va prendre le relai, rassurer la femme. »

En effet, une lumière bien moins puissante s'alluma.

« Elle est plus là ! S'écria un homme dans la salle, en parlant de la croix. »

Presque arrivé aux portes, j'observai Rafe. Il tenta de poursuivre Sully qui quittai la salle.

« Poussez vous, allez dégagez de là ! Eh ! Arrêtez cet homme ! »

Il arriva face au garde.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?! Le laissez pas partir ! Vous avez pas... »

Il sortit une arme, ce qui refroidit Adler qui recula, jeta sa pancarte de rage. A côtés des grandes portes, il enfonça son regard rempli de colère dans le miens, puis son visage changea. Oh non, non, moi j'ai rien fais ! Comme je m'y attendais : il s'en alla a ma poursuite. J'essayai de courir le plus vite possible sur le parking, mais je sentis une main m'attrapai le bras, et me retournai.

Je lui fis face, avant qu'il ne saisisse mon col.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fou là, connard ?! T'es avec Sully, hein ?!

\- Putain ca fait quasiment 1 an que je l'ai pas vu, j'étais pas au courant qu'il était ici ! Lâche moi !

\- T'essaye de me doubler ?!

\- J'en ai rien a foutre de ton trésor de merde, tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense !

\- Pourquoi tu t'es barré d'un coup ?! Hein ?! Il leva le poing.

\- T'as qu'à réfléchir 2 secondes fils de pute ! »

La prochaine chose que je vis fit son poing en plein dans ma gueule. Il ne manqua pas le miens non plus. Je le poussai, avant de sortir la dent.

« Tu la vois ?! Hurlai-je, c'est pour ça que je suis là connard ! Je m'en branle de ta croix de merde, ça a tué mon frère, putain ! »

Se tenant la machoire, il me fixait. Sans plus attendre, je quittai vite les lieux en montant dans ma voiture. Quelle soirée, sérieux.


	4. Chapitre 4 - Voleur voler

De retour dans mon petit appartement rempli de fumée, j'étais en train de « m'éclater le crâne » comme disait Jade. Autant dire que j'étais en train de fumer un joint. Il fallait que je me détende, que je pense a autre chose. Mon frère mort était revenu... Bien vivant. Je l'avais pleuré pendant 15 ans, inutilement. Il sortait de prison, soudainement, grâce a cet Hector Alcazar. Je connaissais ce type, du moins de nom : un grand baron de la drogue. Ce con de Sam avait sûrement du lui parler de ce trésor de merde, et désormais il voulait sa part. Mon frère était dans une merde noire... J'avais tellement peur qu'il meurt, pour de bon. Ou que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui y passe.

Et Rafe... Bordel. J'étais amoureux, bien sûr que je l'étais. Complètement dingue de lui, même. Quand il m'a serré la main, j'ai pu de nouveau sentir sa peau. Ca m'a fais un bien fou, et a la fois énormément de mal. Sur le parking, quand on s'est disputés, ça m'a particulièrement toucher. Ses mots se répétés en boucle dans ma tête. Il était tellement parano qu'il en est venu a croire que je voulais le rouler ? Putain, il savait très bien que j'en avais plus rien a foutre.

Ce qui m'a le plus troublé c'est quand il m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais partis. Il l'avait dit en hurlant, certes, mais j'avais sentis un peu de tristesse malgré tout. C'est vrai que j'étais partis d'un coup, en pleine nuit et que j'avais céssé de répondre a ses messages après. Mais j'aurais pensé qu'il se douterait de la raison de mon départ... Et si ça l'avait bléssé ? J'espère pas... J'ai jamais était très doué niveau amour, et encore moins pour avouer mes sentiments. Même si je tentais d'envoyer des signes a Rafe, il ne vit rien. Ou faisait style de ne rien voir, je ne sais pas vraiment, je n'étais pas non plus doué pour sentir ceux des autres.

Soudain, on sonna a la porte. Puis on toquait, très fort et très vite. Je posais mon joint dans mon cendrier, et allais voir de qui il s'agissait : Jade. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas de frapper aussi fort, il devait s'être passer quelque chose... J'ouvris la porte, et elle entra immédiatement.

« Je me suis fais cambrioler ! »

Elle se tourna vers moi, paniquée. Elle avait réunis ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, sans attacher sa frange avec, et enfiler son treillis. Je voyais où elle voulait en venir.

« Comment ça ? Ils t'ont volés quoi ?

\- Juste un truc. LE truc le plus important de ma piaule, forcément ! »

Eh merde.

« Le Ganesh de ma mère. »

Je soupirais. La mère de Jade était décédée peu de temps après qu'on se soit connu, j'avais pu l'aider a mon tour par rapport a ça. Avant de mourir, elle lui avait laissée une représentation de Ganesh qu'elle avait fabriquée elle même. Venant d'Inde, Jade et sa mère ont vécues beaucoup de chose ensemble, et elles étaient très proches l'une de l'autre. Cette petite statuette, c'était l'une des rares choses qui lui restait d'elle. Je me doutais qu'elle voudrait la récupérer, et je comptais l'aider.

« Qui ? Demandai-je.

\- Thomas. »

Thomas était un ex de Jade. Ils avaient passés 13 mois ensemble avant qu'elle décide de le quitter : c'était un connard. Il l'abusé psychologiquement, et elle mis pas mal de temps a s'en rendre compte et a réussir a s'échapper de son emprise. Il l'a harcelé pendant des jours et des jours, l'appeler toutes les heures... C'est a cette époque qu'elle est venue s'installer chez moi pour la première fois, pour essayer de le faire fuir. Ca avait fonctionné. Thomas était un véritable charognard du fric, et avait fait d'une pierre 2 coups avec ce vol : il torturé encore son ex, et obtenait quelque chose de valeur.

« Tu veux aller lui reprendre j'imagine ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je vais lui arracher les yeux a cet enfoirés ! De quel droit il... »

De rage, elle donna un coup de pied dans le canapé.

« Eh, du calme... On va aller lui reprendre, t'as pas a t'en faire pour ça. Tu veux y aller quand ?

\- Maintenant ! »

En soit, ce n'était pas impossible. Mis à part mon départ prochain pour le mont Olympe, je n'avais rien a faire.

« D'accord, laisse moi le temps d'enfiler des vêtements et on y va. »

Elle acquieça. En effet, j'étais uniquement vêtue d'un boxer, laissant mon torse a l'air libre. Je fonçai a toute vitesse dans la salle de bain, en ayant était prendre une tenue dans mon armoire, et arrivais face a mon reflet. Je m'assurais de l'état de la cicatrice qu'il y avait sur mon cou : large, elle passait en travers du côté droit de mon cou. C'était un soir où, avec Sam, on avait fait un énième parie débile entre frère : qui serait le premier a arriver en haut de cette tour très vieille et pas du tout stable ? Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que la pierre sur laquelle j'avais posé mon pied céda. Une barre en métal dépassée du bâtiment, et elle ne me manqua pas. Une fois au sol, je pissé le sang : j'étais ouvert sur toute une partie du cou. Sam s'était occupé de moi pendant plusieurs semaines, le temps que je guérisse.

J'enfilai rapidement mon t-shirt, mon treillis que je fis passer par dessus mon haut, attaché le tout avec une ceinture et mit mes paires de bottes. Tout était noir, comme d'habitude, ou presque. Je retournai voir Jade.

« On peux y aller, ma belle. »

Elle me sourit, et se dirigea vers la porte, m'indiquant sa Jeep garée juste en face. Quittant mon appartement pour la 1000ème fois, je montais dans la voiture de mon amie. Elle avait beau ne mettre aucun parfumeur a l'intérieur, une odeur de vanille et de chocolat y régnait en permanence.

« Tu sais où il se trouve ?

\- C'est pas très compliqué a deviner : au hangar. »

Thomas possédait un hangar près de chez lui, il l'utilisait pour stocker toutes les choses qu'il volait. Lui et ses hommes de mains, car il avait aussi une sorte de gang avec tout un de moutons a ses ordres, y passaient le plus clair de leur temps. J'ouvrais la boite a gang, et en sortit les deux desert eagle qui s'y trouvait. J'en passais un a Jade, qui était en train de conduire, et vérifiais le chargeur du miens. Chargé, parfait. On allait s'éclater.

Une fois devant le hangar, Jade gara la Jeep. Elle rangea son arme dans sa ceinture, et alla ouvrir le coffre. Elle me lança un holster, que j'attachai a ma ceinture avant d'y ranger mon arme, a mon tour.

« On va passer par derrière, affirma t-elle. »

Elle referma son coffre et commença a me guider a travers le petit quartier dans lequel nous étions. Jade avait pris la précaution de ne pas se garer a côté du hangar, histoire de ne pas se faire repérer. Du moins, pas tout de suite. L'endroit avait l'air calme, et surtout inhabité. Aucun voisin s'occupant de son jardin, aucun chien aboyant sur le premier passant, aucun cris d'enfants jouant dans la cour. Rien, mis à part le silence. Ca en devenait terrifiant.

Passant au travers de buissons, on ne tardai pas a faire face a l'immense hangar de Thomas. Je ne voyais aucune porte, nous allions devoir faire de la grimpette : une superbe nouvelle en somme. L'endroit semblait aussi vide que les alentours, mais il nous fallait rester sur nos gardes, être attentif. Nous finîmes par arriver face au grand mur de taule qui composé l'arrière du bâtiment. On remarquai une petite fenêtre trop haute pour nous, a moins de faire la courte échelle.

Genoux pliés, mains réunis, j'attendais que Jade monte sur moi pour la hisser en haut. Elle s'éxécuta, et me laissant une corde qu'elle avait également prit de son coffre. J'utilisai cette dernière après avoir vérifier une dernière fois les alentours. Sautant a l'intérieur du hangar, je fis surpris par la noirceur des lieux. Seuls les quelques rayons de soleil présent aujourd'hui éclairés l'endroit, et encore, la taule tamisés la lumière. On pouvais malgré tout y voir les nombreuses étagères remplies par les objets de valeur que cet enfoirès avait dérober.

Soudain, on entendit une conversation, au loin, se rapprocher ainsi que des bruits de pas. Rapidement, nous nous câchames derrière des caisses en bois au contenue inconnue. Connaissant Thomas, il n'y avait que 2 choix possibles : des objets volés, ou des armes. Un homme roux, rasé de près et a la mâchoire carré entra alors dans le hangar, accompagné d'un autre type tout aussi baraqué que lui. Je lançais un regard a Jade, et on s'échangea un signe de tête. Elle s'occupait du type de gauche, et moi de celui de droite. Sortant mon couteau de poche, celui qui ne me quittai jamais, j'avançais, accroupie, derrière le roux.

Tous les deux étaient tournés vers la gauche et ne pouvais pas nous voir, soigneusement caché derrière eux et aussi grâce a l'obscurité. Je me levai d'un coup, saisit la chevelure de l'homme, et enfonça la lame dans sa jugulaire. Quand je devais faire ce genre de chose, je fermais les yeux. Derrière ces hommes de mains, se caché un humain, et je le savais. Rien que d'y penser, j'en avais l'estomac retourné. Mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Je regardai Jade qui venait de faire la même chose que moi, au même moment. Elle fouilla le corps de celui dont elle venait de prendre la vie, et sortit un trousseau de clès de ses poches.

« Je vais fouiller toutes les caisses, toi occupe toi des étagères.

\- Bien m'dame. »

J'allais être occupé pendant un long moment : l'endroit n'était rempli que de ça. Après plusieurs minutes de recherche intensive, je n'avais rien trouvé a par des colliers en or, des diamants en tout genre, et d'autres objets ayant appartenus a des civilisations anciennes. Je gardai de l'espoir en constatant qu'il me rester au moins le triple de ce que je venais de faire, youhou.

Tout à coup, je sentis un main attraper les miennes et les bloquer dans mon dos, pendant qu'une autre me tiré les cheveux en arrière. On me trainait face a un homme sec, aux cheveux blonds bouclés.

« Bande de petit fouineur. »

C'était Thomas... A côté de lui, Jade tenue par un grand mec barbue. Elle se débattait autant qu'elle le pouvait, mais lui ne semblait pas bouger d'un poil (de barbe).

« On ne t'as jamais appris a ne pas foutre ton nez dans les affaires des autres ? Dit-il, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

\- Dit le voleur, se moqua Jade. »

Il rit un peu.

« Je te l'accorde. J'imagine que tu es venu pour ça ? »

Il sortit de sa poche le petit Ganesh de sa mère. C'était un artéfact absolument magnifique, et d'une précision sans égale. Fait entièrement en verre, elle avait bien dû y passer plusieurs mois avant d'aboutir ce travail d'orfèvre.

« Dommage, tu ne le reverras jamais. »

Suite a quoi il le jeta au sol, et il s'explosa en millions de morceaux.

« Enfoirés ! Hurla Jade, se débattant encore plus fort. »

Elle se mit a l'insulter sans s'arrêter, en commençant a pleurer.

« Si tu ne la ferme pas, je flingue ton pote ! »

Il prit l'arme de Jade avant de la braquer vers moi. Elle se tue immédiatement, et leva des yeux remplis de larmes vers moi. J'allais quand même pas rester comme ça sans rien faire, putain ! Je réussis a libérer une de mes mains, et envoya mon coude dans le visage du type qui me tenait. Thomas me tira dessus, mais malheureusement pour lui j'avais déjà anticiper le coup : je m'étais baissé en me libérant. Jade profita de la surprise du barbue pour se libérer a son tour et lui mettre un magnifique coup de pied dans l'entre jambe.

Et là, un coup de feu. Paniqué, terrifié, je cherchais la raison, l'impact, le tireur. C'est alors que je vis Thomas, l'arme à la main, face a Jade, au sol. Une marre de sang commençait a se former sous son corps, inanimé.

« JADE! »

Ce fut la seule chose que je pu dire avant de perdre connaissance.


	5. Chapitre 5 - Le sauveur

Ses mains parcouraient mon corps. Ses lèvres couvraient ma peau de baiser. Ses yeux surveillaient les miens. Au dessus de moi, il faisait le moins de bruit possible pour pouvoir entendre mes gémissements. Il avait prit soin de relever légèrement le volets pour laisser quelques rayons de soleil illuminer nos corps. Je caressais son torse musculeux, et griffais parfois son dos tant le plaisir était fort. Ses coups de bassins s'accélèraient parfois soudainement, sans que je ne m'y attende. Soudain, il s'arrêta en moi, et vint positionner son visage au dessus du miens. Munit de ses yeux doux, il me fit un de ses énièmes sourires de charmeur avant de m'embrasser. Ma fine main posé sur sa joue, je fermais les yeux, quittant la réalité l'instant de quelques secondes. Nous étions venus ensemble sur ce coup là. Il s'allongea près de moi, et me regardai avec tendresse. Je me tournai, posant ma tête sur son torse. Je sentis ses doigts jouaient avec mes cheveux.

Malheureusement pour moi, ce n'était pas le beau visage de Rafe qui se trouva face a moi quand j'ouvris les yeux, mais celui de ce fils de pute de Thomas. Je remarquai également que nous n'étions plus dans le hangar, mais dans une sorte de bunker. Les murs étaient en béton, et la seule source de lumière était une simple lampe accroché au plafond.

« Comment il va le faux-mec ?

\- 0/20 pour l'originalité, connard. »

Il leva la tête, offusqué. Je ne tardai pas a comprendre que j'étais ligoté a une chaise, avec du scotch. Soudain, je revis le corps de Jade, inconscient, baignant dans une marre de sang.

« Où est Jade ?! Hurlai-je.

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas, elle est vivante. Enfin, plus pour longtemps.

\- Laisse la tranquille enfoirés. »

Il ria aux éclats. Très amusant, j'adore l'humour.

« Si elle ne veux pas être avec moi, alors elle ne sera avec personne d'autre.

\- Attends, t'as organisé tout ça ? Enfin j'veux dire... Tu as fais exprès de voler le Ganesh, pour la tuer ensuite ?

\- Exactement. »

Eh bien, j'étais surpris. Thomas ne m'avait pas habitué a faire preuve de tactique, ni même d'aucun autre signe de réfléxion en faite. Mais sa stupidité le rattrapa : me ligoté était une chose, me débarassai de mon couteau en était une autre.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va se laisser faire ? »

Il fallait que je gagne du temps pendant que je sortais le couteau de ma poche.

« Elle esst blessée a l'épaule, elle ne pourra pas faire grand chose tu sais.

\- Tu vas la faire souffrir ?

\- Non je vais plutôt lui tirer une balle en pleine tête après t'avoir tuer devant elle. Enfin... Je ne le ferais pas si elle se décide a revenir avec moi, bien sûr. »

Evidemment, ça va de soit. J'avais le couteau dans ma paume, je commencai a découper le scotch qui me tenait les poignets.

« Tu penses qu'elle va céder ?

\- J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle était prête a tout pour toi, alors... Oui. Sinon, tant pis.

\- « Tant pis » ? Elle n'a pas l'air de t'intéressé tant que ça.

\- Quoi ?! Il haussa le ton, j'ai remué ciel et terre pour cette nana, et tu oses me dire ça ? J'aime cette femme plus que tout, et je veux l'épouser. Mais si elle n'est pas assez intelligente pour voir qu'elle m'est déstiné, alors je serais contraint de lui prendre la vie. »

Je ne supportais plus son discours de mégalo, j'arrachais le petit bout de scotch restant avec mes mains, bondit sur lui, et enfonçait mon couteau dans son abdomen. Il écarquilla les yeux, trompait par sa négligence, et tomba peu a peu sur le sol.

« Où est Jade ?! »

Il ne répondit pas, alors je remuai la lame de mon couteau. Je détéstais faire ça, ce n'était pas moi, je ne voulais pas faire souffrir quelqu'un mais... Il le méritait. Je devais sauver Jade. D'un doigt fébrile, il m'indiqua une porte. Sans plus attendre, j'y fonçai.

« Jade ! »

J'ouvrais la porte, j'avais tellement peur. Et s'il l'avait déjà tuée ? Non, impossible, on ne pouvait pas me la prendre. Je fis face a une pièce sans lumière. Je réussis a trouver l'interrupteur en parcourant le mur avec ma main. Des étagères comme celle du hangar, les mêmes murs que dans la pièce précédente et... Jade. Assise contre le mur, son débardeur blanc était désormais couvert de son sang. Elle avait l'épaule couverte de bandage. Elle me regardait. Dieu merci elle était consciente !

« Mason ! »

Une main en appuye sur le mur, elle se leva. Je vins l'aider en vitesse.

« Il faut qu'on se tire d'ici, affirmai-je. Ca va tu peux marcher tu penses ?

\- Oui, oui t'en fais pas. »

Je la lâchai doucement, et courrut chercher une issue dans la pièce où je me trouvais avant. Jade s'approcha de Thomas, au sol, s'étouffant avec son sang. Pendant ce temps, je repris mon arme posé sur la table. Elle s'avança vers moi, me la pris des mains, et visa la tête du voleur.

« Jade...

\- Je veux être sûr qu'on est plus aucun ennuie avec lui. »

Et le coup de feu partit. Elle avait toujours eu moins de mal que moi pour tuer. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait commencé plus tôt ? Va savoir. Elle me rendit mon arme, et se dirigea vers une deuxième porte en métal fermé. D'un coup de pied aussi gracieux que violent, elle l'ouvrit.

« Par là. »

La porte donnait sur des escaliers qui montait. Rapidement, nous les montions pour arriver face a une trappe. Je l'ouvris, et sortit le premier. Nous étions de retour au hangar. Par chance, il n'y avait personne. Je me dépêchai de faire sortir Jade, et nous courrions dehors. Cette fois, nous pûmes utiliser la porte de devant. Traversant la zone, retournant là où nous avions laisser la voiture, je montais cette fois en tant que conducteur. Sans tarder, j'allumai le moteur jusqu'à ce que mon télèphone se mit a sonner. Je ne fis pas attention, ce n'était pas le moment.

« Décroche ! M'ordonna Jade.

\- Quoi ? Mais on a autre chose a foutre !

\- Regarde au moins qui c'est ! »

Je soupirai, agâcé. J'aurais pu ne pas l'écouter, mais je la connaissais très bien : si je faisais ça, elle le ferait elle-même. Autant que je m'en charge. Je découvris alors que c'était Sully qui m'appelait. Le stress, déjà présent depuis un moment, augmenta en flèche.

« Sully ?

\- Allô, petit ? On a un gros problème ici. »

Oh non... Non !

« Samuel s'est fait enlevé par Rafe, et Nate s'est fait tiré dessus. J'ai aidé Elena a rejoindre Nate, pendant que je les surveillais en avion, mais... Il soupira.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ils étaient tous les deux juste a côté de Rafe et Sam, quand un... Un espèce de camion énorme est arrivé, a tiré sur tous les hommes d'Adler. Y'a tout un tas de mec qui en sont sortis, et ils ont emmenès tout le monde, même Rafe et Nadine ! »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Quand est-ce que je pourrais avoir une seconde pour souffler ?

« Je suis désolé de t'appeler pour un truc pareil, mais... Je peux pas les aider tout seul. Je sais où ils sont partit, mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. »

Je devais rester avec Jade pour... La soigner, et surtout la soutenir. Mais là... Ils étaient question de mes frères, ma belle-soeur, et l'homme que j'aimais. Je pouvais pas laisser Sully y aller seul, et se faire tuer !

« J'arrive, j'arrive tout de suite.

\- Rappel moi quand tu seras là. »

Je raccrochai, et regardai Jade.

« J'ai entendu, t'en fais pas pour moi ça ira. C'est que l'épaule, j'ai déjà eu pire. Dépêche toi de démarrer, il faut que tu y ailles ! »

Je démarrais la voiture après lui avoir fait un bisous sur la joue. J'avais tant de chance d'être tomber sur elle. Il fallait que je fonce chez moi pour pouvoir partir en moto.


	6. Chapitre 6 - Le gardien de mes frères

« C'est là! »

Sully pointa du doigt l'entrée d'une grotte.

« Ils sont entrés par là.

\- Pose toi. »

On avait volés pendants une heure peut-être. J'avais chargé ma moto a l'arrière de son avion, il fallait que je me dépêche. Je n'avais pas pu souffler une seule seconde depuis ce matin, tout se passait... si vite. D'abord Jade, ensuite eux tous. Sully m'avait mis au courant de tout le chemin que mes frères avaient parcourus jusque là. Ils avaient étaient de vrais pro', je devais le reconnaître. En Ecosse, ils étaient tombés sur une carte donnant l'emplacement du fameux trésor d'Avery : il se trouvait a Madagascar, a la Baie du Roi. Ils s'y sont rendue, et ont trouvés des pistes laissant pensé qu'il y avait bien plus qu'un trésor. Une utopie pensé par Avery devenu peut-être réalité : une ville fondé par lui et tout un tas d'autres pirates, partageant tout jusqu'à leur trésor. Malheureusement, la salle du trésor était vide lorsqu'ils l'ont découvert. Mais ils ont trouvés la piste de New Devon, menant ensuite jusqu'à Libertalia. La fameuse ville pirate. Je dois bien avouer que j'avais énormément de regret. Je n'avais pas étais avec eux pour découvrir tout ça, découvrir le trésor de notre mère... Mais je ne pouvais pas. Pas avec Rafe.

Sully posa l'avion dans une zone plus ou moins stable, une sorte de colline. Je me dirigeai a l'arrière et montai sur ma moto. En la démarrant, Sully m'arrêta :

« Eh, eh, attends moi, tu veux ?

\- Tu déconnes ? Hors de question.

\- Je vais te dire ce qui est hors de question petit : c'est que t'ailles là-bas seul. J'ai vu ces mecs, ils sont armés jusqu'aux dents ! T'as aucune chance.

\- Je veux pas risquer de te faire tuer, putain !

\- T'en fais pas pour moi, va, j'en ai vu d'autres. »

Je soupirais. Aller convaincre Victor Sullivan de ne pas faire quelque chose. Il monta a l'arrière, s'accrochant a moi. Je démarrai a vive allure.

Nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'entrée de la grotte. J'avais garé la moto assez proche pour fuir vite, mais assez loin pour ne pas la faire repérer. Il y aura sûrement tout un tas de connard armés comme me l'a décris Sully a l'intérieur, mais heureusement pour moi que j'avais l'homme de la situation a mes côtés : il nous avait dégotés un AK-47 chacun munis de silencieux, ainsi que 2 grenades, juste au cas où. Sauf qu'à notre plus grande surprise, l'entrée était vide. Sur nos gardes, nous entrâmes a l'intérieur.

Nous étions tombés sur une ou deux caisses d'armement. Au fur et a mesure que l'on s'avançait dans cette endroit aux parois humides, elles se multipliaient : ils ne devaient pas être très loin. Soudain, des voix. Sans prendre de risque plus longtemps, nous nous dissimulions derrière l'une des caisses. Des bruits de pas, ils étaient peut-être 3. Il nous fallait choisir une approche. De ce que m'a dit Sully, ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être de simple débutant. Ils ont quand même réussis a arrêter mes frères, ma belle-soeur, et Rafe. Sans parler de leur camion blindé. Ils ont sans doute des renforts plus loin sur l'île, par conséquent tirer a vue me semble être une idée de merde. Il allait falloir la jouer tactique, discret.

Les couloirs de la grotte étaient étroits, on n'avait peu d'espace pour circuler et surtout se cacher. On allait devoir les avoirs depuis notre cachette. D'un signe de tête, Sully et moi se mit d'accord sur notre attaque. La seconde suivante, nous sortions de l'ombre pour fusiller les 3 hommes armés nous faisant face. 3Hommes, 3 balles. Plus rapide que moi, c'est mon coéquipier qui en tua le plus. Ce qui, en toute honnêté, m'arranger pas mal. La zone semblait libre, pour l'instant.

Nous continuons donc de nous enfoncer dans l'obscurité des lieux. On entendait parfois des goutes d'eau tombé, résonannt ainsi contre les murs. Si le contexte n'était pas aussi tendue, j'en aurais profiter pour me détendre un peu : c'était très reposant comme ambiance. C'est alors qu'au bout du tunnel, je vis Nate. A genoux, avec un garde a ses côtés. Par chance, ce dernir était de dos. Mis a part du sang s'écoulant de sa tête, mon frère semblait être en forme. Les mains derrière la tête, il était tourné dans ma direction. Je serais bien resté ici quelques minutes pour débattre d'un plan, mais nous n'avions pas le temps. C'était peut-être risqué mais ce n'est pas comme ci nous avions temps.

A pas rapide, j'allais les rejoindre. En m'approchant, je me rendis compte que c'était une espèce de pièce, que c'était bien plus grand que les couloirs dans lequel nous avions marcher jusqu'à présent. Je découvris également qu'il n'y avait pas que Nate : Samuel, Elena et celle que je reconnaissais être Nadine étaient tous les 3 a genoux. Où est Rafe, putain ? Le premier garde que j'avais vu, qui n'était pas tout seul, pointait son arme dans ma direction.

« Eh, t'es qui toi ? »

Je m'arrêtais, le fixant.

« Qu'est ce que tu fou là ? Répond ou je te flingue ! »

Ils étaient 4 en tout cas. Sully, qui était rester derrière moi, arriva et tira une balle dans celui qui me visait. Les 3 autres subirent le même sort, avec mon aide en prime.

« Mason ! Oh putain, fis Nate, ce que je suis content de te voir !

\- Moi de même. »

A l'aide de mon couteau, je coupais les liens qui relier ses mains dans son dos. Je fis de même pour le reste des réscapés.

« Ok, bon, on peux y aller, déclara Samuel, déjà prêt de la sortie.

\- Où est Rafe ?

\- On s'en fou de ce connard, il faut qu'on se casse !

\- La vieille l'a emmené, me dit Nadine.

\- La vieille ?

\- Ouais c'est a cause de cette connasse qu'on a tous était retenues ici ! Elle l'a pris Rafe avec elle, parce qu'elle croit qu'il s'y connait le mieux. »

Je laissai s'échapper un petit rire. Rafe Adler qui s'y connaitrait mieux sur Henry Avery que Nathan ou Samuel Drake ? Elle avait peut-être l'équipement, mais pas l'intelligence qui allait avec.

« Il a tirer sur Nate, m'informa Elena. »

Quand j'avais rencontré cette fille pour la première fois, je me suis douté qu'elle était faite pour mon frère. Elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux, et était presque aussi têtue que lui. Leur mariage était d'une grande réussite, a l'image de leur couple.

« Et je le ferais payer pour ça, mais je ne peux pas partir sans lui.

\- On sait même pas où elle l'a emmené ! Dis Nate, agâcé. »

Je jetais les clès de ma moto a Sam avant de courir dans le deuxième couloir de la pièce. Il n'y avait que ce chemin où celui par lequel nous étions arriver : Rafe était forcément par là ! En m'en allant, j'avais entendu les voix de mes frères et de Sully hurler mon nom, tentant de me retenir. J'étais bête de partir comme ça, je connaissais Nate et Sam il serait capable de me suivre... Je n'allais pas laisser cette femme l'emmenait je ne sais où !

« Je vous jure que je vous tuerais tous jusqu'au dernier. »

C'était sa voix. J'aurais pû l'entendre au milieu d'un champ de bataille, c'était lui. Je me collais au mur et observa la nouvelle « pièce » où se trouvait Rafe. Il y avait seulement 2 gardes. Rafe était tenue par l'un deux, mains dans le dos. Je pris la décision de pointer mon arme vers lui, gardant un regard avertis sur les 2 hommes.

« Mason ? Bordel barre toi de là ! J'ai pas besoin de ton aide !

\- La ferme, fis-je, froidement. »

Son regard bleus et vert se posait dans le miens. Il saignait de la lèvre.

« 2 contre un avec un otage en prime ? Fis le ravisseur d'Adler, lâche ton arme et on te fera seulement prisonnier. »

Son pote était aussi en train de me braquer. Je soupirais et posais délicatement mon arme sur le sol, montrant par la suite mes mains libres en évidence. Il se dirigea alors vers moi, me prit les poignets et se mangea mon front en pleine gueule : je venais de lui asséner un coup de boule. Prenant l'arme de poing dans sa ceinture, je le poussais au sol avant de me tourner et de tirer dans le bras du premier. Par douleur et surprise, il lâcha Rafe qui s'approcha rapidement de moi en prenant mon arme. Il vida mon chargeur entier dans le corps de celui qui le tenait. Il jeta l'AK-47 sur le sol avant de passer ses mains sur son visage.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demandai-je, m'approchant de lui.

\- Ne me touche pas ! »

Il me lança un regard noir, me faisant reculer d'un coup de main.

« Toi et tes putains de frère... »

Les poings serrés, il s'avança lentement vers moi.

« Je sais pas ce qui me retiens de vous tuer... »

Ca faisait mal d'entendre des choses pareils. J'avais la réel sensation qu'on m'arrachait le cœur, et que c'était lui qui s'en charger.

« Il faut qu'on se tire de là.

\- Oh non, non, non, certainement pas ! J'ai tout sacrifié pour avoir ce putain de trésor, je ne laisserais ni toi, ni cette garce de Lorraine, me le prendre !

\- Je m'en carre le cul de ton trésor je veux juste te sortir vivant de là !

\- Arrête de jouer au héros, Mason ! »

Il me giffla avant de me plaquer contre une table, sûrement aménager par les mercenaires. Il tentait de m'étrangler en appuyant son bras contre ma gorge, je tentais de le repousser.

« Samuel a voulu me rouler, ce petit fils de pute, pour qui il se prend, hein ? »

Je donnais un de mes plus beaux coups de pied dans son genoux. Il était sérieusement en train de me casser les couilles, je me foutais des affaires qu'il avait avec mes frères, je n'avais rien fais a par essayer de le sauver. Quand il se retrouva un genoux au sol, je lui envoyai mon poing en plein dans sa belle gueule.

« Je t'ai rien fais, enfoirès ! Tu parles de mes frères depuis tout a l'heure, mais t'as pas remarquer que j'étais pas là depuis le début ?

\- Non, justement, t'as jamais étais là ! »

Quoi ?

« Quoi ? Fis-je, cette fois a l'oral.

\- Tu t'es barré de chez moi, hurla t-il en m'assénant une droite a son tour, sans rien dire a personne ! Tu m'as abandonné !

\- T'allais te tuer ! »

Cette fois je lui fis un uppercut. Autant je n'appréciais pas le frapper, autant son comportement me mettait hors de moi.

« Si je serais pas venu, vous seriez tous mort !

\- J'ai besoin de personne pour m'en sortir ! »

Soudain, il se jeta sur moi. On se retrouva projeter contre le mur, sauf que le problème, c'était que le mur céda sous notre poids. En effet, il venait réellement de s'éffronder, nous conduisant dans une chute. Une chute où Rafe était juste au dessus de moi. Je m'écrasais sur le sol, et Rafe sur moi. Malheureusement je ne pu profiter de cette position : un bruit de dynamite se déclara juste a côté de nous.

« Oh, non, non ! Cria Rafe. »

Les origines de ce son provenait d'un cadavre momifié, attaché a un poteau contre le mur. Il se leva, et me prit la main. Il me guida au travers d'un énième couloir, bondé de ces pièges. Avery voulait protéger son trésor, il n'y avait pas était de main morte. Une explosion se déclencha a quelques mètres, mais cette fois ce ne fut pas le mur qui céda, mais le sol. Je tenais toujours la main de Rafe, qui venait tout juste de crier :

« Fait chier ! »

On ne mis pas longtemps a savoir ce que le fond nous réserver : on se retrouva plonger dans l'eau. J'avais du mal a comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. La première chose que je fis une fois sortit de l'eau, était de regarder où étais Rafe. Cet enfoirès était en train de nager tout droit vers... Bordel de merde. Vers le bateau d'Avery. Samuel m'avait décortiqué son architecture tant de fois, je l'aurais reconnu n'importe où.

« Rafe ! »

Je me mis a nager a mon tour, tentant de le rattraper. Plus ça allait, plus je commençais a douter de la force de cette grotte. Si Avery avait piéger la grotte, alors il n'y avait aucun doutes a avoir sur la sécurité de son bateau. Adler, plus rapide que moi, monta sur le bateau a moitié coulé. Il était absolument magnifique. Imposant, fait de bois et d'or, exactement a l'image de la carrière d'Avery.

Une fois sur le pont, je courrus après Rafe. Une troisième explosion, provenant de l'intérieur du bâteau le fit bouger quelque peu.

« Bordel Rafe ! C'est du suicide ! »

Il s'approcha du porte, et tenta de l'ouvrir avant que je ne lui attrape les bras. Il colla alors une arme sous mon menton.

« Lâche moi, tout de suite. »

En d'autres circonstancee, encore une fois, j'aurais rempli une dizaine de seau grâce a mes larmes. Mais là, je n'avais d'autres choix que de reculer. C'est vrai que j'aurais pu tenir tête, après tout je ne sais pas s'il en serait capable, mais je n'allais pas prendre le risque. De toute façon, j'avais une autre idée. Les mains en évidence, je reculais. Il ouvrit la porte et disparut a l'intérieur.

Bon, Sully m'avait filé deux grenades avant d'entrer. Je dégoupillais la première, la jetais a quelques mètres de la porte, et laisser la magie militaire se produire. Je venais de tracer mon propre chemin a travers ce bateau mortel. Le trou qu'avait causé l'explosion menait tout droit a la cale, là où venait de se rendre Rafe. Je sautais a l'intérieur, et découvris une scène horrifique.

Celui qui m'avait conduit jusque là était a terre, il saignait de la tête. Sa coupe plaquer en arrière, habituellement si parfaite, avait désormais des mèches voyageant de tous les côtès. En faite, il ne saignait pas que de la tête. Il avait également une grande ouverture le long du torse, ainsi que quelques autres sur les bras. Ajouté a cela le bateau prenant feu, les parties de ce dernier s'écroulant parfois non loin de nous, et vous obtenez l'un de mes pires cauchemars.

« Rafe ?! Hurlai-je, paniqué.

\- Oh il n'est pas mort, ne t'en fais pour lui. »

Une voix, provenant de ma gauche. Je me tournai pour savoir qui était-ce, et découvris plutôt un poing serrés dans mon visage. Reprenant mes esprits, je vis qu'il s'agissait d'une femme cinquantenaires aux cheveux bruns. Sûrement celle qui contrôle les hommes ayant emprisonnés ma famille.

« Tu es le petit frère Drake, c'est ça ? »

Je la regardais, abasourdi.

« Tu es aussi minable que tes frères. »

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je me fis plaquer les mains dans le dos. Innover bordel. La vieille s'approcha de moi.

« Tu vois ton petit copain, là ? »

De ses yeux maussades, elle désigna Rafe.

« Je vais le tuer, puis ce sera ton tour et je finirais par tout tes petits copains. Vous m'avez bien trop compliqué la tâche pour que je ne vous fasses pas payer. »

Une troisième personne sortit de derrière la femme, munit de l'arme de Rafe, il s'approcha de lui. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage : il porté un casque. Il retira la sécurité de son arme, tout en visant la tête de mon trésor. Dégageant l'une de mes mains, je saisis mon couteau avant de l'enfoncer dans l'oeil de l'homme qui me tenait. Je me jetais sur l'homme qui s'apprêtait a tuer Adler, et qui tira dans le vide, croyant le touché. Je le plaquais sur le sol, avant de lui prendre son arme et de le tuer. Je me relevai, et visait la femme et l'autre homme.

« Rafe ?! »

Il ne me répondit pas. Fait chier.

« Rafe réveille toi ! »

La femme sortit un revolver, avant de tirer. Le coup partit, mais n'atterit pas sur moi. Ni sur Rafe, mais sur son mercenaire.

« Incapable... »

Elle était maigre, vêtu d'un t-shirt rouge pétant et d'une jean moulant. J'avais la rage, la haine. Je voulais la tuer, et c'est ce que je comptais faire. Pour en finir le plus vite possible, je lui tirais une balle en pleine tête. Sauf qu'à la place de la retrouver éffronder sur le sol, le crâne en miette, ce fut mon arme, vide que je découvris. Il me fallait vite une arme ! Observant les alentours pendant que la vieille riait, amusée, je vis une épée. Je me jetais dessus.

« Je suis du genre a préféré les combats équitables, dit-elle en jetant son arme, prenant une autre épée. »

Nous étions cernés par le feu et l'or, c'était une magnifique scène, dommage que la vie de Rafe soit en danger... Elle et moi enchainâmes les coups de lame, parrant nos coups la plupart du temps. J'avais réussis a lui ouvrir l'avant bras, et elle la jambe. Tout à coup, elle dégagea mon arme d'un coup rempli de finesse. Elle me plaqua au seul mur encore intacte de l'endroit, et s'apprêtait a m'asséner le coup final quand un coup de feu retentit. Elle plongea ses yeux livides dans les miens, une main posée sur l'abdomen. Elle s'écroula face a moi, dévoilant Rafe, penant a garder la tête et le bras lever, le revolver de Lorraine a la main. Il laissa ses deux membres tombés quand il croisa mon regard.

« Rafe ! »

Je me jetais près de lui.

« Rafe, Rafe, réponds moi... »

Un faible gémissement sortit de ses lèvres. Ca me suffit pour savoir qu'il était bel et bien vivant.

« Ca va aller, ok ? Je vais te sortir de là. »

Je cherchais une issue. J'entendais qu'autour de nous le bateau s'éffrondait, mais il n'y avait pas que les bruits de crépitements de l'incendie, ou du bois s'écroulant : il y avait aussi et surtout des bruits de roches ! La grotte était en train de s'éffronder bordel de merde ! Une sortie, une sortie... La deuxième grenade !

Je la dégoupillai avant de la lancer dans un coin de la cale. Elle explosa, et nous offrit une vue sur la sortie de la grotte. J'avais bel et bien raison : tout le plafond était en train de nous tomber dessus. Je passai mes bras sous la nuque et les jambes de Rafe, fébrile, avant de sauter a l'eau.

« Accroche toi, je t'en supplie. »

Il avait les yeux ouvert, c'était bon signe ! Je le tenais contre moi, nageant le plus vite possible. Mes bras et mes jambes étaient en train de réaliser des efforts monstrueux, se battant contre l'eau secoués par les explosions. La sortie, je la voyais. Le paysage magnifique de l'extérieur, l'air libre... La lumière au bout du tunnel.


	7. Chapitre 7 - Réunis

L'air frais, le soleil brûlant, le ciel bleu. Un paysage certes très cliché, mais très agréable. Je pouvais enfin profiter de ça. D'un lieu où les seuls bruits qui y demeuraient était le champ des oiseaux et les rires de ma famille. Ça fait combien de temps qu'on s'est pas réunis comme ça ? En faite, je crois que nous n'en a jamais eu l'occasion... Mais qu'importe, nous rattrapons enfin le temps perdu ! Samuel était là, en train de nous raconter tout ce qu'il avait fait en prison. Sullyvan fumait un cigard, Jade était suspendus aux lèvres de mon aïné, Elena et Nate se tenait la main... et moi, celle de Rafe. Aussi improbable que cela puisse être, lui aussi était avec nous. J'avais mis un bout de temps a le convaincre, mais j'avais quand même réussis. Il avait même tenu la promesse qu'il m'avait fait.

« Et là, le mec se prend toute la décharge éléctrique dans la gueule ! »

Tout le monde se mit a rire, encore une fois. Je sentis la main de Rafe serrait la mienne pour attirer mon attention. Je tournai la tête vers lui, tout sourire. J'eus également le droit au sien, qui était des plus magnifique. Encore plus beau que les narquois, les moqueurs et les dominateurs. C'était un vrai sourire. Je crois qu'il était heureux, et je crois que moi aussi. 15 ans que je n'avais pas touché a cette sensation, c'était comme revivre. J'étais vivant. Il approcha doucement ses lèvres des miennes, et m'embrassa tendrement. J'aimais le côté agressif et arrogant de Rafe, c'est vrai, mais son côté délicat et mignon était l'une de mes seules faiblesses. Ses regards d'habitude si hautain, devenant doux et fragile, ça me faisait craquer.

« Tu veux bien aller chercher des bandages, s'il te plaît ?

\- Bien sûr. »

Je quittai ses doigts, traversant le jardin pour me diriger dans a l'intérieur. C'était la maison de Sam, petite pour une famille mais grande pour un seul homme. Rafe avait poser son sac de soin a l'entrée, sur la petite table a côté de la porte. Lorsque que nous avons réussis a sortir de la grotte, nous l'avions immédiatement emmener a l'hopital le plus proche. On a pue retourner en Amérique quelques jours après, mais il fallait que l'on s'occupe a tout prix de ses plaies. Elles pouvaient encore s'infecter et là, ça deviendrait très grave. Sam voulait s'en aller en laissant Rafe a Madagascar, mais voyant que je me refusai a partir, Nate le fit changer d'avis. Ils étaient tous rester là pour moi. Jade m'avait appeler entre temps, pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Elle était morte d'inquiétude a mon sujet, ce que je pouvais comprendre. Je l'avais plus ou moins rassurer en lui expliquant tout de A a Z, en passant même par le mensonge de Sam.

Il nous avait dit être sortit grâce a un baron de la drogue, Hector Alcazar, et qu'il voulait le trésor d'Avery. Or, ce dernier est mort en Argentine il y a environ six mois. C'est Rafe qui l'a fait sortir, pour se servir de lui. Mais Sam l'a roulé, est venu en parler a Nate, et a tenté de récupérer le trésor sans Adler. Quand j'ai appris ça, je me suis mis a les insulter de tous les noms, et a frapper aussi fort que je pouvais mon frère. Je venais de sauver de justesse l'homme que j'aimais, ma famille entière, et j'apprenais que mon aïné, en plus d'avoir disparu pendant 15 ans de ma vie, nous avait mentit dès son retour. Je ne pouvais pas le détéster, mais j'en mourrais d'envie. Il se comportait vraiment comme la pire des putes parfois.

Ouvrant cette trousse blanche en tissu, je sortis un tube de crème du même coloris avant de retourner a l'extérieur. Sam et moi avions les mêmes goûts en décoration, alors on a décoré sa piaule a 2, dans un style très vintage. On avait peint les murs avec Nate, et on s'était éclabousser comme des gosses avec. Replonger en enfance, ça fait un bien fou quand même. En m'approchant de la porte de derrière, j'entendis de la musique. LA musique, celle que Sam nous passer en boucle dans notre jeunesse. En sortant, je découvris tout le monde en train de danser. Tout le monde sauf Rafe, qui attendait ses soins. J'allais m'asseoir a côté de lui, et je levai son t-shirt.

« On va danser après ? Me proposa t-il.

\- Avecta blessure ?

\- Jepeux bouger quand même, tu sais. »

Incapable d'accepter, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, qu'il est faible.

« Avec plaisir alors. »

On se sourit tous les deux. A l'hopital, on avait beaucoup discutés ensemble, que ce soit de nous deux ou d'autres choses. J'avais fini par lui demander :

« Mais toi et moi, c'est quoi ? »

S'en est suivit un grand silence, qu'il avait briser en me demandant de m'approcher de lui. Obéissant, je découvris le premier baiser hors-sexe de Rafe. Je ne l'oublierais jamais, celui-là. Penché au dessus de lui, il était venu emprisonner mes lèvres conte les siennes avec une main sur ma nuque. Ca avait au moins duré 30secondes. 30 secondes gravés a jamais dans nos esprits. Après ça, il a insisté pour que j'emmènage chez lui. Et comme je refusais de me séparer de mon appart et des souvenirs qu'il contenait, Rafe a décidé de continuer de payer le loyer. C'est vrai qu'être riche, ça change beaucoup de chose.

Sous ma main, se crispa le corps d'Adler : la crème était froide. Je l'étalais soigneusement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle pénètre entièrement sa peau, et vins rebaisser son t-shirt après avoir déposer un baiser sur son abdomen. La seconde d'après, il était debout, me tenant les mains pour m'entrainer dans la petite foule de danseur. Il colla son corps aux miens, et dévoila un déhanché digne des plus beaux strip-teaser (parole de connaisseur). Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et moi autour de son cou, et on s'échangea un regard silencieux mais qui traduisait parfaitement notre amour l'un a l'autre. Je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi il avait décider de se mettre en couple avec moi si soudainement, mais ça me rendait plus qu'heureux. J'étais l'homme le plus heureux du monde, sans aucun doute.

« Quoi ?! »

La voix de Nate brisa notre échange. Il se tenait face a Elena, les yeux écarquillés pendant que la blonde souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, petit ? Demanda Sully, s'étant arrêter de danser comme tout le monde. »

Il tourna un visage rempli de surprise face a nous, avant de déclarer :

« Je vais être papa ! »

Il y eut quelques secondes avant que tout le monde percutte réellement la nouvelle, et Nate s'écria de nouveau :

« Je vais être papa ! »

Il prit Elena par la taille, la serrant le plus fort possible contre lui. Sam et moi allâmes le serrer dans nos bras a notre tour. Mon frère allait être papa, putain ! J'allais être tonton ! Tout le monde, excepté Rafe, alla enlacer Nate et Elena. Il avait toujours une dent contre eux, surtout contre Sam en faite. Il m'avait promit de mettre tout ça de côté le temps de la soirée. A pas lent, il prit Nate dans ses bras. Il le serra en retour. J'avais tellement de chance de les avoir, tous. Il fit de même avec Elena, et retourna auprès de moi.

« Merci, lui dis-je. »

Il me sourit doucement. On avait 15 ans a rattraper, tous ensemble.


	8. Épilogue

Son corps était collés au sien, sa nuque ensevellit sous ses baisers. Il le soumettait un peu plus a chaque coup de bassin, et faisait le moins de bruit possible pour entendre ses gémissements de plaisir. Mais il n'oubliait pas de rajouter un peu de tendresse a leur ébat en lui rappelant :

« Je t'aime, Mason.

\- Moiaussi, Rafe. »

Cela faisait une vingtaine de minute qu'ils avaient commencer a mettre leur amour en action. 20 minutes où ils étaient coupés du monde, où ils leur étaient incapable de se déconnecter l'un de l'autre, et encore moins capable de se douter de ce qu'il se passait derrière leur propre porte. Une trentaine, que dis-je, une cinquantaine voir même plus d'Hommes armés jusqu'aux dents, tenant mitrailleuse, fusil a pompe et autre revolver, les attendait patiemment. Aucun d'eux ne faisait de bruit, les 2 hommes remplissaient les lieux de leurs gémissements. Mais même en quittant le couloir de leur chambre, les mercenaires étaient encore là. Dans la cuisine, dans le salon, et même dans la salle de bain. Partout, ils étaient partout. On pourrait tenter de fuir l'intérieur, oui, sauf si le jardin est contaminé également. Pire que des hommes, des camions, des motos ,des véhicules blindés encercler la maison. La voie des airs étaient assiégée, elle aussi : des hélicoptères de combat voler au dessus de la propriété.

Au bout de tout ceci, se tenant sur la route, une femme. On sentait a sa posture droite que rien ne pouvait la distraire de ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Ses formes musclées étaient dissimulés sous la tenue large et noire qu'elle portait. Impassible, elle tenait un talkie-walkie près de ses fines lèvres, et finit par déclarer :

« Action. »


End file.
